icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Innuendo
Although iCarly airs on Nickelodeon, a network aimed mainly at children, it sometimes contains humor that is aimed at older audiences. There are many examples of teenage humor, lines that can be misinterpreted or might be outright sexual or violent innuendo. Innuendo in the Episodes Season 1 iPilot *Carly and Sam talk about Ms. Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs". *Carly states that Ms. Briggs might stuff waffle cones in her bra. *The breasts on Spencer's statue are not censored. iDream of Dance *Sam dreams about Gibby in his underwear. *Spencer's dream involves him dancing around with teenage boys in a dress. iLike Jake *Carly, after Jake drops the remote. **'Carly:' I like it better on the floor. iWanna Stay with Spencer *Freddie says that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. iNevel *Carly description of tapenade is "It's actually really good. It's hard to describe it." *Nevel says he's going through "changes". iScream on Halloween *After hiding inside a closet (where there was no shortage of personal space)... **'Sam:' Wait, whose butt is this? **'Carly:'Sam! Carly's tone of voice doesn't seem to be saying "Sam, don't touch my butt" so much as "Sam, don't touch my butt while we're on the air." *Spencer, commenting on Carly's remark. **'Spencer:' Heh-heh. Hallo'weenie'.' iSpy a Mean Teacher *Sam says that her Aunt Maggie's boobs look more real than Freddie's Pie Camera, and they're ridiculous. *Ms. Briggs, while Carly and Freddie are in the closet. **'''Ms. Briggs: (to the Randy Jackson cardboard cutout) You wanna see how toned my glutes are? (rubs her butt against the cutout, making Carly and Freddie gag.) *Spencer breaks up with Connie because she was juggling balls for other men. iWill Date Freddie *When Marissa mentions he has baby photos of Freddie. **'Sam:' Okay, I'll pay you a thousand dollars for one picture of Freddie's butt! *Marissa, at the table. **'Marissa:' My little Freddie finally has a date! **'Freddie:' Mom! **'Marissa:' And with a girl! **'Freddie:' MOM! *When Freddie is talking about Valerie. **'Freddie:' Yup, we've gone out every night this week. I'd say we're almost officially boyfriend and girlfriend. **'Sam:' So which one are you? *About Valerie. **'Carly:' She's not your girlfriend, she's just using you. **'Freddie:' Then I enjoy being used! *Carly says, "That little...!" then stops. Sam then tells her to say what she was going to say. Although she was going to say skunk bag, this could be seen as Carly about to swear. *"You won't get respect if your back's not erect!". iWant a World Record *Sam, to Freddie. **'Sam:' I'd like to back over your personal data with a truck. iRue the Day *Nevel is forced to call himself a weenie by Colonel Morgan live on the internet. iPromise Not to Tell *Carly pins Freddie down rapidly. *Spencer tells Carly that her "A" is going to be huge. *Spencer tells Carly that there is an "A" on her butt. iHeart Art *Sam comments that Freddie's butt is oddly shaped. *Freddie's room number has an erotic meaning when closely examined; his room number is 8=D. =D appears like a penis and 8 appears to be the testicles. *One of the models ask Carly whether the bra he has on is placed correctly. *When Freddie challenged Sam not to insult him, claiming she has no self-control, she denies it and says "I have oodles of self-control. I self-control myself all the time." iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer reveals that the poison ivy he got somewhere had spread to "other" places on his body. *"I picked him up thinking he was a bar of soap. I stopped before..." he stops, "Nevermind." *When Sam threatened Freddie with the string cheese as he walked away, it was pointed at his crotch. *Jonah is hung by his underwear as part of an iCarly sketch. *When he's being wedgie-bounced, Jonah screams, "This is so invasive!" iHatch Chicks *Carly and Sam are wearing only swimsuits for most of the webshow. Carly is wearing a revealing bikini. *When Sam commented about turning the chicks into fried chicken, Carly bit Sam's hand as punishment and walked out. Sam's response? "Wait, come bite the other one!" *"I picked him up thinking he was a bar of soap. I stopped before..." he stops, "Nevermind." *They scream "WE'RE MOTHERS!!" joyfully. *Carly calls out "Family Photo!" with Sam and the eggs without a male onscreen as the "father". *Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke, while trying to pull Spencer out of the heating duct, pull his pants off. *Spencer: "Please tell me I'm wearing underwear!" iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie says aloud that he thinks Sam has pimples on her butt. iStakeout *Stu's son whacks Spencer in the groin with a big spoon. *When they are going out to spy on the store clerk, Carly says, "We're just gonna go get some... stuff." Spencer then says, "I need some stuff." Carly then says, "Yeah, not that kind of stuff." *Spencer handcuffs Stu and starts spanking him; Spencer says to Stu's son, "Watch me spank your daddy!" Not to mention his son was laughing and clapping enthusiastically after he said it. This could be in reference to sadomasochism. iMight Switch Schools *In Spencer's mini golf course, one of the holes requires the person playing to put the golf ball into the crotch of a guy made of wood. If you get it through, the guy yells in pain and covers his crotch. *Mrs. Peeloff and the kids run into Spencer's shower with him in it. *Spencer comes out of the shower wearing only a towel. *Mrs. Peeloff asks about Spencer's buttocks, and he replies they are firm. *When Carly is having her Briarwood dream, the masseuses repeat the word "nuts." *When Carly is eating her Yogurt and Nuts (whilst getting a massage) in the Briarwood dream, her moaning sounds very suggestive. *Carly is wearing only a bathrobe towards the end of the episode. iFence *Freddie knows about Build-a-bra. It could also indicate he has been inside to state that it is the most girly store. *Spencer: "Well, this is it, Señor Sabre. I'll never thrust you again." *The effect of "the Ushe" is to make the loser look like he peed in his pants. *Freddie "slices" Spencer's "banana". iCarly Saves TV *Freddie has to rub a bag of ice on a sweaty man's stomach. *One of Freddie's "supervising producer" duties was unclogging a stopped up toilet. *Freddie says, "Well I ain't supervising what you produced in there!" *Mrs. Benson had Spencer's name sewn onto his underwear. iWin a Date *Carly says that she rubbed lotion on Sam's mom when she had chicken pox. Apparently, the pox were everywhere. *Sam's mom got banned from the site "Whynotdateme.com". It's not very hard to guess why. *Spencer: "I get my best ideas when I'm wet." iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Ms. Ackerman says "F, F, F, F-ity, F, F!" This may be a reference to Eric Cartman in the South Park movie "Bigger, Longer and Uncut" - "F***, F***, F***ity, F***" *After scaring Spencer on the floor, Miss Ackerman holds him against the refrigerator and say "Love me." Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam tells Carly that it's obvious why she has a date with Shane. When Carly asks why, Sam says that it's because she got a new "helping" bra. *Carly then exclaims while putting her arms up to her chest, (after Sam leaves), "There's nothing wrong with a little help!" *"We're just a couple of girls. Dating a dude. Having some fun. Come on." - as said by Carly, playfully slapping Sam's arm while saying it. iStage an Intervention *Spencer: "I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my pants--" Carly: "I get it!" *After Sasha Striker walks in, Spencer asks, "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top?" *One of the prizes for finding Sasha Striker is a picture of a pregnant man. *When Spencer flirts with Sasha, she asks if he wants to "take a ride." He declines, but then grabs her and kisses her passionately. *Carly Spencer: "Why is there a bagel in your pants?" iOwe You *Spencer says to the woman "I'm easy." *After the woman says she's single, Spencer says, "I really wanna help Emily." *Spencer screams "Ow, my fudge balls!" *Sam has to clean the men's bathroom, and the urinals, and says, "Boys are so gross!" *After the customer tells Sam she should've put the hot sauce on his tray in the first place, she says, "You know where I wanna put it now?!" iHurt Lewbert *Marissa tells Lewbert that her name means honeysuckle. Lewbert replies, "I like honeysuckle!", emphasizing the "suckle." *Freddie says he slept with just his socks on. *When Lewbert tells Marissa that he wanted to get right to dessert, Marissa says she didn't make any. Lewbert responds with, "I don't know. I'm looking at something pretty sweet." *When Freddie says, "serious chizz," it sounds like "serious ji**". *Ms. Benson calls Lewbert "Lewb". *Sam pulls down Freddie's pants. *During the end credits: **Carly: What do you do if you can't find your pants? **Sam: Go to iCarly.com. **(This was also used as the end credits for iLook Alike). *"Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes Mommy upset". **Also, after this line is said, Spencer says that he doesn't know how to respond to that. *Lewbert has a jar of red substance in his fridge that he was hesitant about revealing. iGo to Japan *Mrs. Benson says that one of the shots doesn't go in Freddie's arm. She points where it really goes. She pointed downwards, implying his butt. *Freddie to Sam: "At least my underwear doesn't have 'I ♥ Las Vegas' written across the butt!", implying that he had looked through her suitcase. *Freddie denies looking in Sam's suitcase, implying that he has seen Sam wearing it; i.e., he was looking at her butt. *Spencer's towel falls off in front of Mrs. Benson several times. *Spencer and Mrs. Benson run around the hotel lobby wearing only towels. *The man who looks like Spencer's cardboard language teacher pulled off Spencer's towel (although he was wearing another towel underneath). *The lady at the front desk assumed Freddie and Carly were on their honeymoon. iPie *Trudy suggests that she and Spencer should move their "party" to the couch. When Spencer remarks that the couch is broken, Trudy responds with, "Well, why don't we go break it some more?" *Sam asked Carly if she could borrow a clean pair of her underwear. *Sam says her mom is telling her'' Don't squeeze it!'' iChristmas *Carly said that "you don't want to know where the batteries go" for Freddie's flashlight costume. *Sam 'turns Freddie on' when she makes his flashlight costume light up. iKiss *Sam throws a football, and the football hits Spencer's groin. *When Spencer has a butt cramp, his moves look unmistakably sexual. *While Spencer pushes Carly in a wheelbarrow upstairs, he yells "OH, MY GROIN!!!" iGive Away a Car *Sam says she feels like she's watching an episode of "Dorks Gone Wild" which is a parody of the pornographic video series "Girls Gone Wild" *Sam: "Guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt." *Mr. Flanken says that her daughter Jessica is a little mannish, and he has to take her to a special doctor, implying that well, you know. *Nevel: "I don't know. I send a lot of guys to a lot of places." *Carly took a chair with her in the bathroom. iRocked the Vote *Wade keeps calling people a "hobknocker," which according to Carly and David is gross, and to Sam is illegal and earns disgusting looks from people when told what it actually is. **"Hobknocker" is apparently a word that has been made up by the iCarly writers, but it could have several meanings which the writers may or may not have been aware of (which may explain why the term was excised from the version shown in Britain), viz: *#A "hob" can be either a cooking device such as metal plate placed next to an open fire or a hotplate on a cook stove, or a machine tool for cutting gears or screw threads, or a male ferret; *#Aside from the usual meaning (e.g. door knocker), "knocker" is British slang that can mean either a woman's breast (usually used in the plural), or a male person that engages in coitus (as in "knocking shop", which is slang for a brothel). *#Someone who really love animals. If you know what I mean. iMeet Fred *Marvin keeps biting Spencer's pants... well, biting his butt. *Spencer: "Marvin, get back in our 'room," implying thiey sleep in the same room, maybe even the same bed. *Freddie: "Oh yeah? Well you're a bigger one!" iLook Alike *When Spencer mentions "Newton's balls", Freddie says "Newton's?" and Sam says "Balls?". *One of the messages on Freddie's cell phone says "growing hair anywhere, anytime." iWant My Website Back *Spencer is dressed up like an old lady (reference to transvestites). *Spencer: "No, I'm just a busty old woman!" While shaking his chest, making his "boobs" jump up and down. *The old man says to Spencer, "Why don't you put the wig back on and we can start over!" *Spencer smacks his "boobs". iMake Sam Girlier *Sam ''to Carly about [[Pete]]: "The boy gets me going!" *Wendy says that Sam filled her bra with pudding and put it in the freezer. *Wendy also said that Sam threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it (a bra) unless he gave her (Sam) his muffin. *Sam's underwear is referred to multiple times. *French fries are stuffed down Sam's shirt. She later eats them. iGo Nuclear *Gibby starts undoing his belt, about to put on his underwear, right in front of the whole class. *Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly is trying to explain to Spencer how she has grown up. She says, "You know I'm not a baby anymore! Two weeks ago I sent you to the drug store to pick up...." and then Spencer says, "You swore you'd never bring it up again." This is probably a reference to tampons or sanitary pads. *Carly: "He showed me his... collection." Although she's talking about his PeeWee Babies, the way she says it could be understood as him showing her something more "private", and Sam seems to have understood it that way. *Spencer said "You kids have '''fun...but not too much fun" this could be referring to sex. iReunite with Missy *Chuck sprays Spencer with a liquid that isn't water, and when Spencer asks if it was water, Chuck says, "You wish it was water!" *Carly mentioned something about a kid named Kevin. She tells Missy to say no if he asks if you want to see his "onion ring." iTake on Dingo *Sam says that she wants Gibby to do a sketch where he fights someone else with dog food, wearing a bikini. *Later Gibby says that he won't fight and won't use dog food, but will wear the bikini top. *When Carly says, "What are we going to do?", Sam responds, "We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos." *The tape on the floor of the hotel can be thought as murder tape. *At the end of the show, two of the Totally Terri writers are forced to fight each other with dog food, wearing bikinis. iMust Have Locker 239 *Spencer guiltily asks if Carly has been in his room. *Sam and Carly both say, "When did you turn into my'' ''wife?" *When confronted by Spencer about her sketch pad, Carly says, "I was holding it for a friend." That is an often used excuse for someone who is caught with drugs. *When Spencer entered the Shay's apartment after Carly, there was paint on his crotch. This implies that Ms. Fielder painted in "that spot." *When Ms. Fielder enters the Shay's apartment, there's clearly paint on her breasts and her crotch. This also implies that Spencer painted on "those spots." iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie that at camp his friends tricked him into thinking it was "Naked Day." *Spencer: "Have you ever played Dodgeball naked?" Freddie: "No." Spencer: "Don't ever do it. 'Cause-- " Freddie: "I get it." *Narrator: The male elephant, offers the female elephant a peanut. Carly: What are we watching? Spencer: Elephant Love. Carly: Ohhh... *Spencer says, "You let my enemy penetrate my inner sanctum!" *Chuck sprays Spencer with a disgusting brown liquid. He yells for Carly, then tastes it. Then he yells in disgust, "OH! Why did I taste it?!" iFight Shelby Marx *Carly's first comment about Shelby is "Her shorts are so cute!", implying that she has been looking at Shelby's hips or checking out her butt. *Carly: "I'm not a twig! I'm getting curvier everyday!" Freddie: "I know.." Carly: "Eyes up, dude!" *In her panicked rant to Shelby, Carly screams "Your butt hasn't done anything to me, and I'm sure it's super-cute!" *Spencer sticks a spoon down his pants and says "Oh, my poor itchy thigh!" Season 3 iThink They Kissed *When Sam is under the influence of laughing gas, she also is acting as if she is drunk, or on drugs. *Freddie says that if Sam finds out that he told someone he kissed her, he will be kicked in places that should never be kicked. *Carly and Freddie pin each other down, once again, rapidly and forcefully, and they make loud noises, as if they were being hurt. Freddie also mentions he got strong "the same time the voice got lower!" *When Sam thinks Carly did something bad she says something that sounds like she said a suggestive word (holy crap), but she actually said, "Holy crab, I love this! What did you do?" This caused a lot of parents to complain to Dan Schneider. *The iCarly gang are in sacks, which resemble straitjackets. Later, they are all taped to chairs. *One of the prisoners pointed to the crotch on the giant pants with his knife and said,"I wanna stab it." iSpeed Date *When Carly says she'd "rather be alone and crotchety," Sam says, "Crotchety... it's funny 'cause it sounds wrong." *In the opening scene of this is heard: **"All students going to the dance must submit their medical records to nurse Bogart. Thank you." *Sam handcuffs Carly to a chairs and tape gags her with duct tape. *Spencer tries to give what sounds like a "birds and bees" speech to Carly, who immediately says "I'm not having this conversation." *Magic Malika purposefully drops Freddie's cell phone on his groin. *Freddie clutches his groin in pain when he is hit by his cell phone. *When the phone is dropped on Freddie's groin, the camera switches to Carly and Austin. If you look at Carly soon enough, you'll see that she is looking where the phone dropped, then quickly looks away as if she was embarrassed. *This dialogue: **'Carly:' "You're in trouble!" **'Sam:' "Who has urine trouble?" *After the speed dating is suggested: **'Carly:' "How can I get to know someone in 15 seconds?" **'Sam:' "Come on, six of my mom's best relationships started in 15 seconds!" iCarly Awards *Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." which implies that Carly has seen Sam wearing only a bra, and doesn't mind that unless she is eating ribs. *Brief scene of a guy taped (and gagged) up in a hogtie position. iHave My Principals *Principal Franklin says "Cheese and rice!", which sounds similar to "Jesus Christ!". *Spencer's bull riding teacher mounts him and yells "You can do better!" and Spencer replies "I'm not so sure about this!" iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Carly and Sam say "It's in the hole!" after Lewbert gets pranked with tons of golf balls shooting out of his cabinet. *Lewbert: "Stupid balls almost killed me!" *Marta thinks that Carly wants Lewbert to herself despite the vast age difference. *Lewbert about Marta: "She's a virus with '''bosoms'!" He also puts his hands up to his chest when he says this. iMove Out *Sam: "There's no bathroom in here." Freddie: "There's a sink." ''and Sam shudder in disgust at the obvious implications *Mrs. Benson Carly: "You were the one who got Freddie interested in girls, and ever since then his boy chemistry has been all out-of-whack!" Freddie Mrs. Benson: "Mom, I'm perfectly in-whack." *Freddie asks his mother to unlock all the channels on his TV, and she is reluctant because of "the elephants" on the nature channels. *When Freddie is trying to wake up Spencer, Spencer says, "No, Harmoo, don't bite that! *The Petographers act like a stereotypical gay couple. iQuit iCarly *Freddie looks at Spencer in the shower. *Freddie said that he would never give Spencer a sponge bath,'' not after the last time, ''implying he has seen Spencer naked at least twice. *Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. *Spencer: "That was like a whale peed in my face!" *Carly: "This wind blows!" * It could be a visual metaphor of divorcing parents. iSaved Your Life *Carly gives Sam a full, spread-legged, police style pat down and slaps her butt. *When Sam slams her locker on Spencer's face, he says, "I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow!" *Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it, looking disgusted. *Carly goes in the shower while Freddie is nude, even when she did have her eyes blindfolded with socks. Carly was also willing to go in Freddie's shower without the blindfold, it was only when Freddie insisted that she put it on. *Sam says to Gibby "Whatever tickles your peaches." This could be taken the wrong way, like saying something tickled his balls. *After Sam is giving Freddie a hard time for his new relationship with Carly. Freddie asks her point blank if she was jealous of him. Dan Schneider even discussed that possibility on his blog. *Carly and Freddie make out twice in Freddie's bed, when Freddie only has a bathrobe on, under the covers. *Mrs. Benson beats Carly with Freddie's underwear after catching them kissing. *Right after Mrs. Benson catches them kissing she yells, "What the YUCK?" This is apparently a euphemism for the "F" word ("What the F***"). iWas a Pageant Girl *Sam gives Carly bra stuffing that her mom (Pam) previously wore. Carly: "It's a beauty pageant, not a booby pageant!" *Carly: "I feel violated..." *Carly Sam: "Thanks for being gentle!" *Sam tells Carly (rather excitedly) that she looks hot in the pageant dress. *Sam and Carly can be seen changing clothes, and Sam/Jennette is either wearing a tube top or a strapless bra. *The entire pageant proper had Carly behave like a very proud mom towards her "daughter" as Sam takes the stage. Specifically during the introductory segment when Sam comes up she tells a pageant mother "that one's mine". iEnrage Gibby *Sam told Carly Tasha was hot and Carly says "but you didn't say she was that hot." *When Freddie falls on Tasha they land in the same position they would if they were "making babies." *When Freddie tries to talk to Gibby at school when he was about to leave, he whispers to Freddie "say bye-bye to your fudge." This could be an innuendo for his 'manliness'. *When confronting Oliver Dixon, Sam claimed that Spencer was "so upset, he died." Carly followed with "Yeah, his last words were 'Why, Oliver Dixon, why?'" Their story implies suicide. iSpace Out *Spencer said he was going to see Girly Cow uncensored. *In the web cam dancing bit on iCarly at the beginning of the episode, when "Roy" is next to dance, Freddie reads it out in a nervous tone, as if he was shocked that a boy wanted to dance with Cameron. *The people from Exercise Rox say, "Get some!" iFix a Pop Star *Spencer: "I feel like I kissed Gibby!" *Carly: (about Ginger Fox) "That's pretty sexy." *Sam and Carly mention how Ginger Fox was voted 'Sexiest Woman of the Year'. *Ginger's producer asks one of the dancers where she is and she says "going to the bathroom over there" pointing backstage. The producer asks a dancer if there's a bathroom back there and she replies, "No." *The last we see Spencer imagining Gibby's mom (as Gibby), her '''shirt' is gone. *In Ginger's music video "Hate me, love me", one of the shots is a shot of her groin as she swivels her hips. *In the music video, for a split second, you can see a shot of her chest. iBloop *In one blooper, Jerry Trainor (Spencer Shay) and an ostrich are in a scene together. Then the ostrich ducks out of the shot and Jerry exclaims, "Whoa!" suggestively because it appears that the ostrich is being inappropriate. *Spencer slaps his "boobs". iWon't Cancel The Show *Freddie mentions that Sam shoved a hot chili dog down a Mexican dignitary's pants. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam falls asleep with one of Robin's Weiners in her mouth, and throughout the episode says she loved them. *The gang went to Robin's Weiners and they all loved it. *Carly believed that two squirrels were wrestling, whereas Freddie pointed out that they were not. Carly then said "oh", and looked slightly uncomfortable. Spencer then brought up the subject, and Carly said, "Don't talk about it!" *Spencer says there was a sighting of a raccoon and a beaver were ''socializing ''by a river with air quotes around "socializing." He said this to prove that a creature with the head of a raccoon and body of a beaver existed. *When Spencer is trying to get the water out of his ear, Sam says that he's doing "a ''pretty 'sexy' dance" (sarcastically). *Spencer (talking about when he was in the 8th grade): "My body was just starting to change." *Carly: "I know what to squeeze." *Carly: "It's just two guys." Sam: "And they're not even cute." Spencer (sarcastically): "Bummer." *When Carly is upset about her teacher giving her an F on her report Carly says "I'd like to give her an F" then she puts up her middle finger but then quickly covers it with her other hand. iPsycho *Nora kisses a [[Popular Girl|'girl']] that attended her party on the face. **However, Dan said that the kiss was closer on the cheek. *When Sam tells Freddie to beam himself to Jupiter and Carly asks her if that was necessary, Sam says, "I could have said Uranus..." *An 87-year-old man dances with two teenage girls, one of which must have been under him when he suffered from an aneurysm. *Carly sniffed Maurice and said that he had that "new car smell". iBeat the Heat *When Chuck and his dad are about to enter Carly's apartment, Spencer says: "Troubles? He just beat me, and sprayed me, and slapped me, and violated me..." *When Spencer turns the air conditioner on, he takes a bag of ice out of his pants and off of his groin & puts it on Carly's face. Jennette brielfly breaks character and looks at the camera. *An old man says he has angina, then Carly says it after Sabrina stomps on her Utopian society. Angina is a heart pain, that sounds similar to a female body part. *Freddie's failed attempts to help Carly climb up the kitchen counter top loosely resemble a sex position. *Griffin wrongly calls Carly's 'Utopian Society' project a "Fallopian" society, which references a female reproductive organ. *Chuck purposely hits Spencer in the groin with a rolled-up magazine. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Gibby's blind grandfather can only figure out that Spencer's a guy by touching his flat, hard chest. *Carly implies that a goat may have done something indecent when she went to the petting zoo on her last birthday. She keeps saying, "Don't talk about it!". *Spencer's pants fall down after hearing that the insured watch was worth $82,000. *Freddie jumps on Carly's bed to show how she can literally, "jump into bed," and Sam jumps on the bed exactly where Freddie is. Freddie: "Get off me, man!" Sam: "I don't wanna!" **When she's laying on top of Freddie, she's across his chest with her butt close to his face. *Spencer says, about Gibby's grandfather, "And he also made that wet spot on the carpet, so don't walk there!" *Sam says that her mom really ''likes Italian men. *While going through a list of items Carly likes the phrase: "External Organs." This is mentioned in a joking fashion. *A pie is presented to Carly as her pie with her favourite flavours and Gibby then bursts out o f her pie: The scene could be interpreted incorrectly as "Pie" is an English slang term for the female reproductive organs. *Carly's/Miranda's underwear can be briefly seen when they run out of the house, although this could just be a wardrobe malfunction. iSam's Mom *Carly picks up Sam's underwear/panties, which say "I ♥ Las Vegas" on the seat. When Spencer interrupts their fight and goes to sit down you can see he also grabs Sam's underwear when moving the blanket. *Pam ''Sam: You don't deserve my parts. Sam Pam: Why would I want worn-out parts? *Pam looks at the rear of the therapist's pants, and says, "Those pants fit you real good." Originally, Pam was supposed to look at the front of his pants, but Dan Schneider told actress Jane Lynch to look at the back of his pants because the show is targeted to kids who might get the wrong idea on what Pam is interested in him unmarried. *While Sam and her mom are fighting: Pam is sitting on Sam and it looks like Sam is biting Pam's butt (however, she was actully biting her shirt.) *Pam asks in the box about having to take a "whazz." *When Carly starts to freak out in the therapy box, Pam says, "You got girl cramps?" iGet Pranky *Upon finding out Carly has never pranked anyone, Freddie and Sam say she must prank someone soon, and Carly says it will happen when she meets the right person, similar to how a person is willing to hold onto their virginity and succumbing to peer pressure. *Spencer pranks Freddie wearing only swimming trunks. *Spencer pranks Gibby in a stall in the boy's bathroom at school. *Carly implies that she'll suffocate Spencer to death unless he signs the contract promising to not pull pranks. *Spencer talks about pranky people, Spencer says "then I was doing it everyday" this could be thought as smoking. *Gibby says, "I looked up catheters and do you know..." Sam and Freddie interrupted him telling him to go, indicating they know where it had to go. iSell Penny-Tees *Sam spanks Freddie's butt. *Spencer says he's going to go "think" about Kristacia in his bedroom. *Freddie picks up a knife after Sam insults him and then struggles to put it down, trying to fight his urge to use it on Sam. It could have also been for suicidal thoughts. iDo *Sam uses the "meat" patch that supposedly stops her craving of meat. This is the parody of the smoking patch. *Sam says that Spencer's butt is flat. *Spencer shows his butt to Sam, trying to tell her it's not flat. *Freddie says to Sam suggestively, "Want to put some meat?" *Spencer says to Jodi "all naked, and wet" and stretches it out. *Spencer his butt to the people at the wedding: "C'mon, it's like two fresh APPLES back here!" *Gordon has a nervous attack when he is about to sing and he wets his pants. When Carly refuses his begging for her to sing instead, he says, "I'm still peeing right now." *We get a very long close up of him peeing himself. *When Gibby asks Hazel to get coffee with him it's almost as if he's asking her out. *Hazel collapses and appears to have died, and Gibby rides away. She then looks up and weakly asks if they're still going to get coffee. *One of Gordon's relatives knee Spencer in the crotch. Also, Carly also asks the lady, **"I'm his sister! There is no reason why you should kick him in the-" **The lady then kicks Carly in the ankle before she could finish the sentence. iStart a Fanwar *Spencer: "C'mon buddy, eat my fireballs!" *Sam: "We're better than average-looking teenagers with those feelings." *Spencer keeps calling his poking stick a "long staff." *Mr. Gibson: "Oh, I love split pea! You can split that pea right up the middle! Ha ha!" *The crazy iCarly fans throw Spencer's "long staff" at his groin. *Spencer's weapon of choice is a "long staff", his opponent's are two large balls on his wrists. *A group of fangirls abduct Freddie, when he is released his hair and clothes are all frazzled. He then happily jumps back in. *Aspartamay: "Son of a belch, she bit my finger." That is a reference to the saying "Son of a b****!" *Aspartamay says "****ation", which is never censored by Nickelodeon. * "Man-Boobs in the back." iHire An Idiot *Spencer says law school was the worst 72 hours of his life. Freddie: "Worse than the time those biker guys took..." Spencer: Groaning weird sound. *When Sam stretches out on the table, Freddie immediately got up from the couch and was possibly uncomfortable. *When Sam hears about hiring an intern, she asks, "Would it bathe me?" *Carly and Sam are extremely enticed when Cort takes his shirt off (even driving Sam to ask for his shirt at the end of the episode). iPity The Nevel *A partygoer whacks a Nevel piñata in the groin. *A comment on Nevel's video says, "Hey Nevel! Why don't you just take a golf club and...." The rest of the comment wasn't read aloud. *After reading the comment, Carly (in a shocked tone of voice) says that the comments should really be monitored. *Sam says "Cold enough to freeze your Gibby's." *Sam makes Nevel drink soda out of her year old shoe, and he complies until finding a dead cricket. Out of context, this can be mistaken for Nevel having a foot fetish. iOMG *It is mentioned that Sam once drew something on Gibby's forehead while he was sleeping. Gibby wasn't very happy about it, angrily saying the pictures of his face will live on the Internet forever. Carly claims that it was a very accurate drawing. *When Carly and Freddie talking about if Sam is okay Carly: "Smells like Sam" Freddie: "feels like Sam". It hints that Freddie maybe have been touching Sam. *Freddie walks in on Carly and Gibby working on their project and starts to talk about how Sam is supposedly in love with Brad. Behind Carly is a whiteboard. There's a diagram on it, and it looks like a male body part. *Carly's line that "(Sam)'s just a little awkward about liking guys" makes it sound like Sam is more familiar with liking girls. *Carly talks to Freddie about how people get horses to mate: **Carly: "When they want two horses to... y'know...'date'... they put them in the same barn together, and then they, like... turn the barn lights down..." (throughout the conversation, Freddie nods with a ''suggestive look'' on his face). iParty with Victorious *Sam says her mother used to take "special vitamins." Since the air quotes around that phrase are clearly audible, it is quite likely that she refers to drugs or birth control pills. *The adult Spencer lusts after the 16 year old Tori Vega when Freddie showed him her picture. He saves face by saying that he was excited about the high pixel quality of the moniter. Carly and Sam are not impressed. *The kids in Mr. Howard's class laugh when Mr. Howard says, "Colon P." *Spencer isn't wearing a shirt when Gibby is massaging him. *Freddie wanted to look up extra pictures of Tori upon discovering that she was attractive. This theory is further supported when he reacts to a picture of Tori by saying, "Oh, yep! There it is!" *Spencer asks Gibby if he minds rubbing his back. Gibby responds with, "Mind?" as if not liking it is ridiculous. *Spencer: "If I have to drive you all the way to L.A, can we take Gibby? He's got the hands of a goddess!" **'Gibby': "I am here for you, buddy". *Gibby calls Freddie's transformation "really good looking." *Gibby Spencer, about the hot tub:'' "You should get on up in that." *Provoking a potential "coming out" joke, Carly, Sam and Tori unleash their revenge plan in a closet. *When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam thought that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him ''there. *Sam's alias with the movie makeup is Regina Goodbody (she runs her hands down her sides as she says this). *Sikowitz said that he has let out louder screams in his bathroom. *Steven says that Jade probably tastes delicious. iLost My Mind *Spencer says, "These pants are squeezing me in ways you can't understand." *After Carly mentions that Pam was getting laser hair removal, Spencer asks Carly from what part of her body was hair being removed. Carly then replied that she didn't want to know. *Freddie suggests that Spencer should take off Carly's pants. *After Spencer asks where the olive oil is, Carly says, "In the bathroom, where you left it." One wonders what he was using it for. *Caleb wants Carly and Freddie to kick his thighs hard. *A lady pepper sprays Spencer when he only has his briefs (tighty whities) on. *Carly says Sam's password is "icky." *Spencer says "I'll go get my boobs!" *Spencer dresses up as a lady again (reference to transgender), and he is eager to do it. *When Spencer says "I'll go get my boobs!", it means that he already has some. *When Carly and Sam say "And this is iCarly!", the 'iCarly' screen-visual bursts into pills, which could be a reference to drug/drug abuse. *Caleb says, "... One HUGE Virginia!" Virginia sounds similar to a female body part; and his hands motions look like it. *Caleb says, "Don't touch it." *The nurse says, "That boy jumped me!" *When Sam says "Let's blow this joint." that could also have had something to do with actually blowing a joint, which might indirectly be referred to as drugs. *In the intro for season 4(B) in an outtake from this episode Spencer shakes his fake boobs. iDate Sam and Freddie *Sam mentions that she started liking Freddie when he was on the ground, moaning. *Carly spray paints a plastic butt blue. *Sam says to Carly, "Nice butt!" (referring to the blue one she was holding). *On iCarly one of their segments is about adult diapers. *The restaurant name, Pini's, sounds like a certain male body part. *Gibby yells "I love Pini's!" which connects to innuendo of the restaurant name. *Sam asks Carly to bury her naked in [[Pini's|'Pini's']] lasagna. *Right before Sam makes the statement about Pini's 'lasagna, Freddie deliberately walks away *When Gibby says that he plays Badminton, he puts a lot of emphasis of the word shuttle****. *A man quite a bit older than Carly bothers her at Pini's. He says that he is a photographer, and Carly threatens to call the cops. *Carly wears a breathing mask at night to stop her from snoring - but snoring is usually only a problem if you are sleeping with someone and it keeps them awake. iCan't Take It *When Carly asks Sam if she hit Freddie and she replies "Not in the face," it could imply that she hit him somewhere else (that's private). *Gibby went to take a nap in Carly's bed, which Carly was upset about. *Sam says "Oh, crab", Spencer thinks Sam said something else, referencing when Sam controversially said "holy crab" in iThink They Kissed. *Sam wrote that Freddie's hobby was collecting poop. *Spencer practically motorboats the bra when it attacks him in the Super Bra sketch. *Sam dislocated Gibby's breastbone. *Sam hits Spencer in the groin when she is trying to beat up Gibby. *Gibby receives news updates about a girl's clothing store. *"Get ready to feel the wrath of two cups of Justice!" iLove You *Freddie has to go with his mom to the "lady doctor", which could be a reference to gynecology. *Sam is at the Model Train Club meeting and she asks if the she could actually see a train move, so she could see 'some excitement' that night. That could be taken in a very wrong way. *Sam buys a hatchet and tells Freddie never to say "All aboard!" or blow his whistle while she's holding it at his Model Train Club meeting. *Freddie has to wear a 'protective cup' over what is suspected to be his intimate parts for Model Train Club. *At one part someone says "I'm allergic" clearly. Though, some viewers may have mistaken it as "I'm a virgin." *Sam says Carly is not ready to hear about where Freddie's 'cup' guards after Carly asks "Cup of what?" but apparently Sam has, which infers sexual relations between the two. *Sam pats Freddie on the butt and looks at the ham hidden in the back of his pants. *Sam, her uncle, and cousin Chaz try to remove hams from Freddie's pants. *Chaz threatens to stab Freddie everywhere if he's not good to their little Sammy. *Also Freddie says "Fine" in a disgruntled tone, some viewers may have mistaken it as a swear word. *Freddie says "Prisoners in my pants" when Carmine and Chaz try to take out the hams from his pants. *When Freddie attempts to take the hams from his pants, his moves look very sexual. *The cop that catches him and takes Chaz and Carmine back to their cells shouts "That kid's got something in his pants!" This may possibly be a reference to a certain male body part. *Sam and Freddie agreed their kiss at the night of the lock-in was "intense and fun." *After they break-up, kiss, and say "I love you", Freddie looks at his PearPhone and mentions it's only 10:30. Sam suggests they break-up at midnight. They both happily go back in the elevator and we see them making out. But they might have engaged in sexual activity since it's clear they were going to be in the elevator for an hour and a half. iQ *Carly said Sam drew a face on Gibby's butt on the last iCarly webcast. *Kyle said he would "ingurgitate your web show voraciously." *When Freddie tells T-Bo not to talk about rumps in front of his mom, he replies, "Why? She don't like rumps?" *People continually mention the fact that the chickens won't "make babies." *T-Bo mentions makes hand movements indicating the chickens not being able to make babies. iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo *Christopher was ''very friendly with Noah, and he talked about him and Noah being with each other. *In a blooper Jerry Trainor got his line wrong and he uttered: "Son of a-." *Miranda said crap instead of crepe in a blooper filming iBalls. iStill Psycho *Sam shoots a peanut at Freddie's thigh region *Sam hoped that Gibby had had his head inside a horse. *Carly tells Gibby that Nora "beat the fudge" out of him, people often use "fudge" instead of that other word. *'''Nora: ''Freddie and pushes him down on the table'' *'Freddie: 'the kiss You guys just stood there eating cake while I was "tampered" with?! *'Sam: '''This is really good cake. *'Cassie:' (to Spencer) Why don't we let him play over there, and you and I could play over here? *Nora's parents wanted Carly and Freddie to pin a tail on Nora's buttocks. *Spencer is locked in a Spreadeagle position *Mrs. Benson said, "Get out and take your big axe with you!" This sounds kind of like "Get out and take you big a** with you!" *Nora says the word "bosom" and Freddie and Gibby crack up. *T-Bo says he loves a lot of women. iBalls *The title of this episode is an innuendo (even though it is supposed to mean "eyeballs"), which is why many people thought this episode was fake. *Marty offers Spencer hard candy, and Spencer replies, "Well, if it's ''hard." *When Spencer's assistant gave him the new toilet seat he bought, he told him that it heats up and vibrates, after which he said "Think of me when you use it." and Spencer replied "I will!". *Spencer's assistant thanked him for letting him massage his shoulders. *Sam said "no one wants to see you bathe." Gibby responds with "My cat loves to watch me bathe." *Dudley used Spencer's toilet seat, which grosses him out, especially since he used it after Dudley. *Sam says her manners are in her butt. *Marty called dibs on looking in Spencer's pants for money. *Marty said that he would go where ever the wind blows ''him, and Spencer replies by saying "Well I hope it ''blows you somewhere wonderful". *Spencer: "I'm riding my assistant!" *Spencer: "It's like I'm actually being spooned!" *Spencer had to rent his room to Dudley, and they were going to sleep in his bed together. Dudley also said he sleeps naked. *The montage of Marty and Spencer together is surprisingly romantic. iMeet The First Lady *"Great, now when I sit, I'm gonna have to put all my weight on my left buttock." - Gibby after Sam shot him with her blow dart. **Sam shot Gibby in the butt. *Carly talks about how boys and girls start to have feelings for each other, meaning sexual, romantic, lust, etc... iToe Fat Cakes *Spencer says his pants are too tight in the crotch. He then starts fidgeting and groaning. *Carly is fully naked for at least 5 minutes of the episode (even though she is covered by bath suds). *Carly puts on her sweatshirt in the bathtub because she doesn't want Lance (her date) seeing her naked. *Carly and Lance have their date while Carly is still stuck in the bathtub. *Sam smuggles Fat Cakes the way people smuggle drugs into the country. The guard even refers to it as a "kilo", which is how hard drugs such as heroin and cocaine are measured. The guard was American and would usually measure in pounds. This whole situation was treated as if Sam did ''have drugs. *Carly is naked from the waist down during her date. *Sam licks the Fat Cake rather seductively and Freddie's face shows enjoyment. *Sam sucks the ''cream out of the Fat Bag. Season 5 iApril Fools *When Freddie was reacting that there was no party bush, he danced in a weird way and Carly was just holding him. iGo One Direction *All of the One Direction boys had their hands on their crotch at least once during their performances, especially Liam Payne. *Sam was moaning when Gibby was massaging her feet ("Yes," "right there," etc.). *Sam drags one of the members of the band into the elevator against his will. It is implied she was dragging him so she could make out with him or to do other things with him. *Gibby's behavior towards the group is far more fangirlish than Sam and Carly's. iOpen a Restaurant *Spencer goes out of the shower with Carly's robe, and it barely covers his thighs. *When asked to take off the robe, Spencer starts undressing himself in front of Carly, Sam and Freddie, until they immediately yell at him asking not to do that there. *When Spencer tried to keep Mrs. Benson from coming inside, he said, "Mrs. Benson do not come in! I'm not wearing pants!". *Billy Boots teasing Gibby about taking his shirt off could been seen as a form of sexual harassment. *The scene where Sam beats Billy with the butter sock is played almost like a murder. iHalfoween *Nevel's henchmen help Freddie out of his clothes. *Sam tells Freddie to "pump her head." *Nevel says,' '"Demetri, E-Von, I won't be needing your muscles anymore tonight." *A man dresses up like Carly. *Spencer's game is called the "Jerk ''Basket." *Gibby falls asleep and wakes up in Carly's bed. *Nevel describes Demetri and E-Von as "large and powerful." iPear Store *Spencer makes a naked snow woman with large "ba-hoobies" ('boobies'). *Gibby complains about the bar on boys bikes, implying he hit his private parts. *Freddie "I'm not gonna help you flirt with that co.." Then gets cut off. *Trey chasing Carly for a kiss can be mistaken as unwanted attention. *Spencer throws Trey out after learning he tried to force a kiss on Carly, again can be mistaken as Trey attempting to r*pe Carly. *Trey calls Carly "little girl", which can be linked to something else. *Spencer saying "I'm not good with knobs!" iBattle Chip *"There's fruit where fruit shouldn't be!" Spencer had to go to the bathroom to get it out. Guess where Chip shoved the fruit... *Gibby asked Carly if she knows what happens in a male rest room, then showed her his disgust of urinals. *When Gibby came back from the bathroom, he asked them why they put "these" (the blue thing) in urinals. When Freddie said "Gibby....", T-Bo pointed to the blue thing Gibby was holding, maybe implying that he wasn't allowed to take it out of the urinal. *The fight between Chip and Spencer is shadowed, implying it might be too violent for younger kids. *Gibby: "Why would you '''do me' like that?" *To get Freddie and Gibby's attention away from the Phaser, Sam says "There are cheerleaders underwater." *Spencer is naked covering himself with branches and leaves. *Sam asks what's in his leaves, which implies she was looking closely at them, or she just noticed the bee nest. *Spencer is (sorta) hogtied on the table. *Spencer sprays shaving cream on Chip's butt check. iShock America *Sam's mom, Pam Puckett, walks across Sam's side of the screen wearing a bikini while Sam is talking to Carly on the phone, without facing the camera or exposing her face. Sam proceeds to tell her mother to "stop wearing bikinis, none of them look good.". Prior to this special, Sam has frequently referenced her mother's somewhat promiscuous behavior. *When Gibby walks Kristen home, Spencer says, "Watch your hand!" suggesting Gibby placed his hand in an inappropriate location. *Gibby says, "Shut the fridge," when he learns that Jimmy Fallon sent iCarly a video chat request. This is an obvious substitute for "Shut the f*ck up." *While helping Gibby shop for new clothes, Sam advises him not to buy clothes from the 'street'. She sees a food vendor nearby, and when Carly reprimands her for it, Sam replies, "I like street meat." *Mrs. Benson talks about how she is "growing hair in new places." *Gibby wasn't wearing underwear when his pants fall down. *Spencer talked about how the whole world saw Gibby's "danger zone" *Sam says Gibby "flashed his flapjacks." This is an obvious reference to his testicles. *When Spencer says he "wiped the voice chip of a Screaming Mel doll", Gibby remarks "Eww" (this sounds like 'wipe its butt') iGet Banned *Spencer hears 'Jamaicans' and his first reaction is to call the cops, a hint at racial prejudice (or an immediate reaction to an intruder...). *Spencer's special doctor is named "Dr. Buttmann" and he immediately leaves the room upon receiving a call from this special doctor. Carly also reacts with concern when Spencer mentions he had to see Dr. Buttmann, and not Dr. Harley. *'Freddie:' There's a couple girls I'd like to respect. *To measure the nutrition they've received Mrs. Benson weighs the food she and her guests eat. She then says "I weigh what comes out." This is an obvious reference to excrement. *When T-Bo calls Spencer after Carly bans him, he says "Man, your sister can be a--". Spencer hung up before T-Bo could finish his sentence, implying he was going to call Carly a b***h. *To send the boys out of the room, Sam says that they are going to watch an iCarly segment called "Girl Stuff". Gibby and Freddie go downstairs, and then watch it on the monitor. This means they want to see the things that girls do. iFind Spencer Friends *Throughout the episode it's constantly implied that that Gibby is into men. *Gibby says that he pronounces tennis like TEE-NIS, which sound very similar to a certain male body part. *Heather, the crazy, obsessed iCarly fan, runs into the men's bathroom, hugs Gibby, and takes a picture of her and Gibby. *Heather also sits on Carly's and Freddie's lap to take pictures with them. *When Sam asks where Gibby is, Freddie says he is in the bathroom "working". *The guy they met at 23 Hour Fitness continues a conversation with, "I gotta clean my condom-" and then Spencer cuts him off. Also, Spencer's face during the conversation looked disgusted/horrified. iRescue Carly *At the start of the episode, Sam says Carly's like whipped cream, and then preceded to say Dana was someone who eats whipped cream. *When Carly insists on meeting Dana, Sam's friend from juvie, Sam's concerns could easily have a different meaning. *When Carly, Sam, and Dana are at the Groovie Smoothie, Dana sarcastically says that "she likes Carly". Carly, however, naively and innocently replies, "Thanks. This chick likes you too...". Sam quickly requests for Carly to stop talking, and Dana rolls her eyes, reacting to the lesbian undertone. *'Freddie to Gibby: '''You wanna hang out? Go to the Mall and ''stare at girls. *Sam says her Mum's getting a tattoo removed, and Freddie asks "From what part of her body?" and Sam replies "D'you really want me to tell you?" Freddie then declines. The latter is clearly inappropriate. *Gibby states that you need to take pictures of ALL your body parts. *At the smash party, there's a girl who looks like a boy, and Gibby compliments her. **'Gibby and the girl:' **You throw like a girl! **I am a girl! **And you're very pretty *When Sam fights off the bad people, one person's hind end is shown, and they shout, "Ow! My Butt!". iLost My Head in Vegas *Gibby eats an entire bag of sugar, reacts like he's having a bad trip, tells Freddie he's freaking out and then screams I'm falling. *'Gibby': "I promised my mom I wouldn't take any more pictures without any pants on." The last time Gibby was pantsless was in iShock America, but Gibby was on live television then, not taking a picture. *'Sam': "Suck a truck." *'Gibby': "Dude, I'm not selling you my head." This from the same person who willingly ''sold his pants to someone in the back room of a store. *'Rick':" Want to drink some of the first lady's DNA?" *'Sam': "Watch out, there's a baby on the road!" *'Carly': "He needs some pants!" implying she probably saw his junk. *When Chumlee eats Carly's childhood potato chip by accident, he tells them that they can have it back in about three hours (hence, he would have to use the bathroom). *At the end of the episode, Spencer is shown having a shower in the RV. **Also, earlier he mentioned loosing his watch, but when he's scrubbing himself in the shower, he finds it while scrubbing his behind. One would wonder how it got there... iBust a Thief *Freddie says on the webcast about Pooply's Diapers: "Yeah, we went there." *When Sam breaks into Freddie's apartment, Mrs. Benson says: "What the '''yuck'." *After Carly tells Gibby that he could be nicer to Guppy, Gibby exclaims that he is a pain, and that he caught him "marking his territory." *Gibby asks Sam and Carly about what they want him to rub on his artichokes. What really sells is that he says it in a weirdly seductive voice. *The elderly lady hits Freddie's groin with her knee. *Guppy reads the book Nifty Shades of Beige, a parody of Fifty Shades of Grey, an erotic adult book complete with a WTF expression on his face. *If you look at the Pooply Diaper after they put all the apples, one of the apples comes out of a hole, looking as though it was a penis. iGoodbye *Sam tells Carly to take her shirt off, Carly immediately says no. *Gibby tells Freddie he could cheer Carly up by showing her his weasel. *The reason why Gibby finds the name of Freddie's phone funny is because he says Max Pad which sounds similar to a Maxi Pad (feminine hygiene product). *In iFind Spencer Friends it is constantly shown that Gibby is into men, here it is shown again when Gibby says that Carly's dad is good looking. *Freddie's phone pouch is a female purse. Innuendo on the iCarly Website Milk vs Hammers Debate *Sam and Freddie debate (in single, separate bath tubs) which is better, eventually deviating from the debate, and started making animal noises. At the very end, Carly pops out from Sam's tub (which barely fits Sam's whole body herself), and says "Neigh!" Spencer's blog "Reasons why I don't like Officer Carl" *Spencer complains that Officer Carl "Kept bragging about his nightstick." Project for the shower *Gibby, Freddie and Spencer are all standing wet in a shower. Spencer has a pair of men's underwear on his head. He takes it off and Sam chews on it. Songs in the Shower *Spencer, Freddie and Gibby are all standing wet in the shower. ''iCarly.com'' Ad Page *On iCarly.com, it often reminds you that you are going in a page with ads. Notice Gibby's shirt says "Robin's Weiners" on it on one of the pictures. iCarly iHave a Question: What's Under the Table? *Sam goes under the table with Freddie. The table starts to shake as Sam screams. This could be mistaken for rape. It is also believed Sam screamed a bad word. (This video has been taken off iCarly.com due to complaints, and replaced with another one which has animal noises, but the original can still be viewed on YouTube. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBU-3eQpcW8) iCarly Presents: A Random Debate *Gibby fantasizes about having a pillow fight with a bunch of kids while wearing pajamas. This could be considered pedophilia. Carly's blog "Spencer's WEIRD Holiday Traditions" *Carly said that Spencer: 'Makes his famous holiday egg nog, gives it to strangers, then asks them, "So how does my nog taste?"' Carly's blog "Letter To That Kid Who Put My Phone Number On The Internet" *Carly got a new phone number, which has a lot of pictures of feet. She thinks that the person who used to have this number was a foot doctor, but it could also be thought that the person has a foot fetish. iDrive Thru: A Large Vlarpin *Spencer says: "What Mr. Honker Man! Here's some for you Mr. Honker! This is for you and your mom", he does an action with his hand going up and down. *They ask the man to squeeze the vlarpin. And also, they ask him to put cheese in there. *They act grossed out (but they actually laugh), when the man says "Three numbers two." Spencer responds "Number two? Oh no, we don't wanna any of that" *Spencer says: "Would you please measure your﻿ buns and tell us their diameter...?" with squeezing actions with hands. Note: This video was deleted from the website, but still can be watched on YouTube. 2 iDrive Thru: Three Air Horns *They use their horns while ordering, so the man can't take the order. This action resembles it, when on T.V., people use "bad words" and they censor them. Disappointing Baby Spencer *Freddie puts a chicken leg in Baby Spencer's crotch and, before it falls, it looks like a male body part. Blow Power: Spencer vs. T-Bo *After the game, Sam thinks that T-Bo was born a lady, to which T-Bo disagrees. *Sam: Blowing. It takes strong lungs. And being able to put your lips in this position. And now into the age-old question. Who blows harder: Spencer…Or T-Bo? iHave a Question: Tableside Guacamole *Gibby who was sitting in garbage complained that something bit him "in that place" and the video ended on him screaming again and again. What's Gibby Thinking About? The Gibby Roll *Sam and Freddie order from the menu of the Japanese restaurant Poo Zoo. (Suggestive of animal dung) The Floors: Give It Up *The Floors' album is called Hard Wood. Category:Quotes